


Scatter Like Ice.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Boys Next Door, Kaori Yuki - Fandom
Genre: Everyday scenes, Filler scenes, Kaori Yuki - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Adrian says 'I love you', and looks at the way Lawrence's eyes widen and fill with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatter Like Ice.

**Scatter Like Ice.**   
_ A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb  
"Black Balloon", Goo Goo Dolls _

When Adrian wakes up, Lawrence is curled on his side by _his side_ , face half hidden by the strands of his black hair. He's sleeping peacefully, holding unto a pillow, with an expression of such bliss that, for a moment, Adrian is sure he's still sleeping.

He resist the urge to wake him up. Instead, he untangles himself slowly from the sheets, thinking that once he comes home, he ought to change the sheets and he goes to take a bath.

Lawrence hasn't woken up when he comes out of the bath, so Adrian prepares breakfast - for two; that's a first one - and writes him a note, and leaves it by the bedside, doesn't wake him up.

His heart aches at the way he's hoping that he'll be there when he comes back.

***

When he comes home, Lawrence is there, sprawled over his couch, reading a magazine. A bag of chips lays on his stomach, and when he's not picking up chips to eat, his letting his fingers run over the scales of Wolfy's skin.

The image is so surreal that Adrian thinks he might have forgotten how to breath. Lawrence is still there, wearing his own jeans but one of Adrian's shirt, thin collarbones showing from the first three buttons that Lawrence didn't do. The bite he left is there, bruising a bit the skin so he knows this isn't a dream, that yesterday it wasn't a dream.

It wasn't a dream. It was _real._ He drops his coat. Lawrence finally looks away from the magazine and looks at him, and he smiles.

"Welcome home, Adrian."

***

When they have sex, Adrian is almost expecting everything to go wrong again. It always does. Not a second after he has come, the filth of his life and the blood on his hand would make everything unbearable. He fears the moment when his past will make him kill Lawrence.

But Lawrence just says 'let me' and he kisses him, slips the condom and then sinks on him and Adrian just gasp, looking at the way Lawrence arches to his touch, eyes half closed, a moan threatening to spill out of his lips; so he searches for that moan, and then another, and then Lawrence is just holding unto him, his legs around Adrian's waist, gasping against his ear an _'Adrian'_. Sometimes, it's an _'I love you'._

So Adrian starts hoping that maybe, maybe, maybe.

***

When he says I love you, Adrian hasn't thought about saying it. He has known he is happy, happier than he has ever been. He treasures each one of Lawrence smiles, holds his hand whenever the nightmares threaten to come back, and those times Lawrence just hold him really tight, fingers threading through his hair.

Lawrence had left him a note on the door with an address, that day. First thing he saw when he came back from work. _'I've a surprise for you. Lawr.'_

And then Lawrence, smiling at him, looking at him, with a handful of balloons as he waved a thim and only at him, and something inside Adrian had just bursted.

So he says 'I love you', and looks at the way Lawrence's eyes widen and fill with tears.

***

"If you could be born again and be whatever you wanted to be, what would you be?"

Lawrence barely blinks open an eye. Adrian smiles in apology, and continues rubbing Lawrence's scalp softly, but he looks at him. He wants to know.

"Dunno. What would _you_ be?"

Adrian had expected that, so he's prepared. He still pretends to think about it, letting his fingers follow the line of his jaw all the way to his lips, smiling when Lawrence presses a kiss against them.

"A bird, I think. To be able to fly."

Lawrence gives him a sleepy smile, snuggling closer until he's practically on top of him. Adrian doesn't mind, just lets his hand rest between Lawrence's shoulder blades.

"Then, I'd be the blue sky, so you'd always had a place to go."


End file.
